Magic
My Little Pony Equestria Girls possesses many fantasy elements. A prominent one is the use of magic by the main characters, usually ponies, and other creatures. Alicorns and unicorns A common ability among unicorns and Alicorns are using telekinesis to levitate or move objects, as seen with Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Rarity, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, and various background unicorn ponies. The ability to cast other spells varies widely and sometimes depends on the unicorn's special talent. Colors of magic auras When unicorns cast magic, it produces a colored aura around their horns and any objects their magic affects. The color of the glow is different among individuals, usually matching a prominent color of their cutie mark or the color of their eyes. This color is distinctive to each unicorn, and changes in this color can indicate when something is amiss. *Twilight Sparkle's magic aura is deep pink, the color of the large star in her cutie mark. *Rarity's magic aura is light blue, matching both her eyes and her cutie mark, though her aura is a lighter shade. Magical objects Elements of Harmony The Elements of Harmony are said to be the strongest magic known to ponydom. Initially simple spheres, the elements later become pieces of jewellery that match each of the main six ponies' cutie marks: the initial five elements each take the form of a necklace, and the element of magic becomes a tiara. The said tiara takes a new appearance after Twilight's ascension to Alicorn state and royal status. Crystal Mirror Crystal Mirror acts as a gateway to the human world that opens once every "thirty" moons. The gateway back to Equestria is behind the horse statue in front of Canterlot High School. On the third day, when the moon reaches the peak of the night sky, the portal closes, not to open again for another thirty moons. Once situated in Canterlot,My Little Pony Equestria Girls (stated by Princess Luna) and My Little Pony Annual 2013 it was relocated to the Crystal Empire when Princess Cadance took over the Crystal Empire.My Little Pony Equestria Girls (stated by Princess Luna) In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, it is relocated once again to Twilight Sparkle's castle in Ponyville. Twilight uses one of Princess Celestia's books that is magically connected to Sunset Shimmer's book in the human world as a power source for the portal, allowing her to travel to and from the human world at any time. Dark magic In Rainbow Rocks, Sunset Shimmer suspects the Dazzlings of using some sort of dark magic, and human Rainbow Dash briefly refers to it when mentioning Sunset's defeat in the first film. Human world In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Sunset Shimmer steals Twilight's crown—the element of magic—and brings it from Equestria to a world inhabited by humans via the Crystal Mirror, thus introducing magic to that world. When Sunset puts on Twilight's crown, she transforms into a "raging she-demon." She attempts to destroy Twilight, but her new human friends shield her, causing latent element magic to activate and give them the power to defeat Sunset. Through this magic, the girls "pony up", gaining pony-like features including pony ears, longer hair, and Pegasus wings. After Twilight returns to Equestria, magic still remains in the human world. In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, the girls are still able to "pony up" when they play music, and the Dazzlings harness it to control others' minds. During Welcome to the Show, they transform and take on a Rainbow Power-like appearance. In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, Sunset Shimmer researches the human world's magic and how it works in contrast to Equestria's magic. She eventually concludes that the magic manifests whenever the girls are "showing the truest part of themselves." In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree, the girls acquire new magical abilities during a field trip to Camp Everfree, such as telekinesis, super strength, and super speed. These abilities are eventually linked to a set of magical geodes in the camp's crystal cave, which camp director Gloriosa Daisy uses to gain power over plants. At the end of the film, it is revealed that the magic contained within the geodes originated from Equestria through a small dimensional rift. Other *In Rainbow Rocks, Sunset Shimmer has a book that allows her to send messages from Canterlot High School to Princess Celestia in Equestria. **In the same film, Princess Celestia's book is magically connected to Sunset Shimmer's book in the human world and is used as a power source for the Crystal Mirror. *In Friendship Games, the human world's Twilight Sparkle invents an amulet-like device with the intention of using it to contain and study the strange energy surrounding Canterlot High School, at first unaware of it being Equestrian magic. However, it does more harm than good because it takes away the Rainbooms' abilities to pony up, and inadvertently opens dimensional rifts to Equestria. Once Twilight releases all the magic from the device, it transforms her into a powerful monster able to open all the dimensional rifts and steal the magic from Equestria. *Such "magic burping" dragons are alluded plurally to by Sunset Shimmer in the IDW comics' My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special. References Category:Society